The present invention relates generally to tools used in refuse collection, and more particularly to implements for collecting leaf matter or other debris into bags.
Collection of refuse has always been a difficult job, especially when there are large volumes of materials such as leaves, wood shavings, dirt or hair clippings to be dealt with. Once refuse is collected in one place, there is still the difficulty of placing it in bags or other receptacles for disposal. The traditional solution has been to use a dustpan which is placed on the ground, usually while the user stoops in place to hold it with one hand and attempts to manipulate a broom with his other hand. This is of course a very awkward position and one which can be hard on the human body from an ergonomic standpoint.
A more recent solution has been to attach a receptacle to a handle or stick, in the manner of lobby dustpans. This type generally has a metal box, open on one side, which has a hinged handle mounted to it. The box rests on the ground with the open side available for sweeping materials into. This receptacle must still be emptied periodically into a trash bin or garbage bags, which can cause stirring of dust during the transfer. This can be harmful to people with allergies or who prefer to maintain the cleanliness of their clothing. In addition, the volume of lobby dustpans is generally small, and the receptacle is usually of a specific size and not detachable or replaceable.
Another solution is to include some form of bag supporting member in a tool which keeps the mouth of the bag opened to receive materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,067 to Travis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,405 to Tsou, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,437 to Goldbarg and U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,739 to Tea-Wah Goo all disclose various tools having bags attached to frames which can be used to collect refuse.
There are several difficulties with this type of device. Many of these mechanisms are complex and prone to breakage or malfunction. Also, once the refuse bag is filled, the user must usually bend over, or squat in place to manipulate the bag and its contents, such as tying the bag closed, replacing the bag, etc. These operations may be exhausting in themselves, and may be especially undesirable to persons with lower back trouble, knee or joint problems, or those who tire easily. It would be very desirable that a collection tool could convert from a manipulation position to an upright, self supporting position which would not require its user to bend over to manipulate the refuse bag and its contents.
Thus there is a great need for a refuse collecting tool which can be converted to an upright position, wherein a detachable bag can be processed or manipulated, which can collapse to a compact configuration for storage, and which is light-weight and easily manipulated.
One object of the present invention is to present a refuse collecting tool which uses detachable, preferably standard garbage bags.
Another object of the present invention is to present a refuse collecting tool which can be converted to an upright position, so that a detachable bag can be processed or manipulated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to present a refuse collecting tool which can collapse to a compact configuration for storage.
A further object of the present invention is to present a refuse collecting tool which is light-weight and easily manipulated.
Briefly, one preferred embodiment of the present invention is a collecting tool for use with a refuse collection bag, including a frame having a number of frame members which are joined by connectors. A number of retainers attach a refuse collection bag to the frame. A handle is detachably attachable to the frame, so that the frame and the attached bag can be manipulated to position the collecting tool during refuse collection. A number of legs are detachably attachable to the frame, the legs acting to support the frame and an attached refuse collection bag in an upright position. One of the legs may optionally serve as the handle.
Optionally, one of the retainers is a snap ramp, including a flat ramp portion which is reversible in direction so that the flat ramp portion may serve as an inwardly disposed entrance ramp, or as an outwardly disposed entrance ramp.
An advantage of the present invention is that it uses standard garbage bags which are disposable when filled.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is convertible to a self-supporting upright position by adding detachable legs which convert the frame into a table-like structure.
And another advantage of the present invention is that it collapses or disassembles to form a very compact configuration for storage.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is very simple in construction.
A yet further advantage is that it is very light weight and easy to manipulate.
An additional advantage is that it includes a reversible snap-on ramp which can be positioned either as an inwardly disposed or outwardly disposed entrance ramp to aid in manipulating refuse materials.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention and the industrial applicability of the preferred embodiment as described herein and as illustrated in the several figures of the drawings.